The Mystery of Domino High School
by Kaida of the dragons
Summary: What do you get when you lock a bunch of high school students in a school with a murderer? Well I can't answer that one but see for yourself in this interesting story....
1. Default Chapter

The Madness Begins

Disclaimer: I claim none of the characters as my own except for the two made-ups, Kenny Yamitsuku and Sakura Yamaguchi (whom are my roleplay characters). I will refer to Yami Bakura as Bakura (sorry to all the Ryou fans out there but he isn't in this fanfictionU). Also note that I won't go into describing the original characters because I feel that you wouldn't be reading this if you weren't Yu-Gi-Oh fans. I, unlike most who refer to Seto as Kaiba, will refer to him as Seto. Also I will have all of the original characters act out of character because this is a humor so it only fits.

Sakura Yamaguchi sat at the detention desk writing some random words on a piece of paper. Her long, black hair was pulled in a ponytail, which was quite rare for her but her mother had forced her to wear it that way. She wasn't the only one who had detention today: Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Seto, Bakura, and Kenny. Kenny, as always, had his head buried in a book. His hazel eyes were gazing down the page. Sakura shook her head; she was wondering why they were here. Still at least she wasn't alone. Joey was eagerly watching the clock. Yugi flicked through his deck finding nothing else to do. A few minutes later, the bell rang; Joey was the first to the door. He tried opening it "uhhh…is the door supposed to be locked or is it just my imagination?" he said slightly alarmed. Sakura blinked "well the principal left and locked the door from the outside which means we are probably stuck here" she said calmly, still sitting at the desk. _Well all we can do is wait, _she thought going back to her paper. Joey was still looking out the little window on the door and by doing so was able to alert everyone about…the creepy new janitor. Sakura glared at Joey "you know that he wouldn't be able to-" her sentence was cut short because the lights went out. There was a mixture of screams so she couldn't tell who they came from.

The lights came on ten minuets later. Kenny was leaning against a wall. Sakura sighed with relief and said "well at least no one died." At that moment, Kenny's body slipped down trailing a line of blood. Sakura stared at that spot "well look at the bright side" she walked to the line of blood and pointed to the height of it "we'll always know he was this tall when he died" she joked, trying to keep everyone focused. Seto shook his head "you really think this is working? We are trapped in a school at night with a murderer! You really think that you can keep us calm!?" he said loudly. Sakura blinked "N-no I don't think that I can keep you calm" she said truthfully. Joey continued to try to open the door finally opening it. Bakura was nowhere to be seen. Yugi, who still hasn't said anything, said "Good going Joey!" Sakura nodded her head in agreement "Yeah good going, but where'd Bakura go?" Tea shrugged "I don't know he was here a second ago…." They all walked out of the classroom. The intercom system clicked on and started saying in a creepy voice "got you where I want yah now I'm gonna' kill yah one by one…." It clicked off Sakura hid behind Seto saying, "take him! He did it I swear!" Seto blinked "What did I do?" he said slightly alarmed. Sakura shrugged "I can't think of anything" she said sighing. All of a sudden Joey said, "I know who did it! It was the principal!" Sakura's eyes narrowed, "it wasn't the principal" the lights started to flicker slightly. Half an hour passed "I have an idea!" Joey said so suddenly that everyone jumped. "Well that's a newsflash" Seto said smirking. Joey glared at him "as I was saying, I thought that everyone should split up and we'd meet up in the library" Sakura blinked "you know that is a good plan" she said thoughtfully. Joey smiled "right well we'll go in pairs since I already have the first two planed out it shall be Tea and Tristan, pair two will be Seto and Sakura, which just leaves me and Yugi" he said thinking it through. Sakura sighed "did you just pair us up by the first letters in our name?" her right eye twitched slightly. Joey nodded his head "that's exactly what I did. Anyways, Seto and Sakura you head towards the principals office, Tea and Tristan you search the classrooms, locker rooms, and broom closets, which means me and Yugi should search the cafeteria and the grounds" he said naming random places of the school.

Seto and Sakura started walking towards the principal's office before Joey had even finished his sentence. "I think Joey wants us dead or something," Sakura said quietly. Seto blinked "why do you think that?" he asked. She didn't answer she was staring ahead of them. The principal was standing a few feet away from them. He fell forward, in his back was a pair of safety scissors "well this is new, a pair of safety scissors killed someone." Sakura said nearly laughing. "this isn't a laughing matter, Sakura." Seto said scornfully. They continued to walk in silence hoping that they wouldn't be next.

To be continued… 


	2. Of all the Nerve

Of all the Nerve

Author's note: Sorry the second installment took so long but I was thinking of ideas plus I've been busy with school and all. But here is the much awaited arrival Let's leave Seto and Sakura alone for a while and work with the other pairs….

Tea and Tristan quietly walked down the hallway that lead to the girls' locker room that Sakura swore was haunted when she had first transferred to Domino High. Tea stopped for a split second to investigate the wall next to the locker room door. Tristan, who obviously hadn't noticed, walked into the girls locker room leaving Tea outside the locker room. She turned around and saw a shadow and screamed did I forget to mention that it wasn't her shadow?. Tristan ran out of the girls locker room in time to see Tea dead…the cause of death was gasp the suspense is killing me a pencil. Tristan screamed like a girl and fainted.

Meanwhile, Yugi and Joey weren't having that much luck either. "Uhhhh…Joey, why did we have to search the cafeteria?" Yugi complained thinking that they would have more luck searching the grounds. Joey answered thinking that is was obvious "I'm hungry." Yugi sighed of all the nerve, why couldn't he have gotten stuck with Sakura! At least she had good plans but noooo...Joey went and paired her with Seto. There was a crashing sound coming out of the vents above them…then the sound of a hammer pounding on the vent cover. After a few minutes the vent cover fell to the floor with a loud crash that made Joey jump. Not only did the vent cover fall but out of the vent fell "Marik!" Joey and Yugi said at the same time. Marik blinked "How'd I get here?" he said confused. "That's what I'd like to know" Joey said eating the moldy bread that he found in the trashcan nice going puppy dog smirks evilly. Marik looked around the cafeteria, he was pretty sure he knew where he was but not positively.

Seto and Sakura continued to walk down what was possibly the longest hallway in the school. "Do we have to search the principal's office," Sakura asked yawning "I mean the principal is dead…." Seto blinked "We don't /have/ to…anyways since when have I been listening to that mutt?" he said answering her question with a question. She scratched her head "I don't know…never I suppose" she heard the squeaking of a trash trolley, the type the janitor pushed around. Sakura sped up hoping to pass the janitor before he saw them but, to her amazement, the trash trolley was pushing itself "oooo…spooky" Seto said quietly. Sakura looked inside the trashcan only to find the janitor head first in the trashcan with a toothpick stick in the back of his head. Seto blinked "This is getting out of hand…first safety scissors now a toothpick!" he said getting frustrated "I'm stuck in the school when I have a company to run! God, how can my life get any worse!" Sakura started thinking of an answer to his question "Well, your company could become bankrupt, or you could get killed right now. Also-" she was interrupted by Seto who was now glaring at her. They continued to walk in silence until they reached the girls locker room where they saw Tea's dead body and Tristan, who was becoming conscious. "Hey! It's Mr. Javelin and Miss Dead-body" Sakura said feeling smart. Seto sighed "you know Miss Cadaver would have sounded way better" Tristan blinked stupidly "what does cadaver mean?" he asked.

"It means 'dead body"

"What's a dead body?"

Seto blinked "A dead body is like Tea"

"Ohhhh…What's a Tea?"

Sakura started laughing, she had been trying to control it but she couldn't anymore because of Tristan's stupidity. Tristan jumped on Seto's back "I WANT I PIGGY BACK RIDE!" Tristan screamed in Seto's ear. Sakura pried Tristan off of Seto's back muttering something about Tristan's stupidity and wanting him to die. She thought that Seto was probably thinking the same thing.

Yugi, and Marik were still arguing (Joey was eating food from the trashcan watching the argument) in the cafeteria. "I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT HERE!" Marik screamed loudly.

"YOUR LIEING!" Yugi screamed back.  
"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"I'M NOT LYING!"

"GRRR…WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS ARGUMENT IF IT WASN'T FOR JOEY AND HIS STUPID PAIRING IDEA!GOD I WISH THAT SAKURA HADN'T EVEN SAID IT WAS A GOOD IDEA!"

Joey blinked, if that's what Yugi thought then fine. He got up and, taking the trashcan with him, left the cafeteria hoping that he would find the murderer so that he could end his life.

To be continued….


	3. NOOOOO!

center "NOOOOOO!" /center 

Author's Note: Err…sorry 'bout not working on this for a while, I've been very busy so I'll try to write at least 3 chapters today and maybe some more later….Anyways, I've been looking at high schools around the Tulare/Visalia area and have discovered that most of them look like prisons. Well being at that our "prisoners" are in for the scare of their life. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yugi looked around "uhhh…where'd Joey go…" his voice trailed off. Marik sighed "well you said, and I quote, 'grrr…we wouldn't be in this argument if wasn't for Joey and his stupid pairing idea. God I wish that Sakura hadn't even said it was a good idea'" Marik said matter-of-factly. "Oh no…what /have/ I done" Yugi said br good going Yugi /br .

"I WANNA GO TO THE ZOO!" Tristan's voice filled the hall. Seto and Sakura continued to walk hoping that Tristan would soon shut-up. Tristan was quite for half an hour. Seto said "I have a bad feeling about this" Sakura blinked "Now Seto what have I said about watching Star Wars movies?"

"No that's not what I'm pointing at…I mean Mr. Javelin is being quiet…too quiet."

"Well at least you haven't started watching Invader Zim" Sakura smirked.

"Grrr…can I finish my sentence?"

"Go on"

"As I was saying, I think Tristan is dead…."

For once Seto was making sense. Laying on the ground was Tristan with a dagger in his back wow finally a real weapon! but that wasn't the cause of his death…the cause of his death was…a spatula!never mind…. Sakura started laughing "This is funny! A spatula!" Seto sighed "why do laugh at dead people?"

Sakura closed her eyes to think "well it's not really the fact that they died it's more or less the way they die…never thought a spatula could do any damage, well other than a bump on the head. I have to feel sorry for Tristan though."

"Why?"

Sakura sobbed "he never got to go to the zoo"

"Well that's a stupid reason."

"Yeah I know…let's go find Yugi and Joey"

"Maybe we should use that payphone to call the cops?"

"Good idea" Sakura said as she walked over to the payphone only to find out that the cord had been cut. "NO! I CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS!" Sakura yelled finally losing her cool "what if I get killed next or worse." br Insert Spooky Music Here /br "well what if you don't get killed next. We can always hope it's going to be Yugi." Seto said cheerfully. br Well Seto sure is in a good mood…suspicious /br Sakura sighed then said "I suppose your right"

Meanwhile we join Joey on his mission to find the killer on his own. "I don't need Yugi's help; I can this homicidal killer guy on my own." Miraculously, Joey saw a penny on the ground just as a 12 inch chief's knife came flying at him, in other words he ducked and missed getting hit. "hmmm...I wonder what else is on the floor." He said and started crawling on all fours like the dog he is, I mean uhhh…like a dog. Of course, lucky him, he triggered a trap that made huge needles come out of the ground and skewer him. br That's all I can say about how Joey gets killed /br .

Author's Note: Hmm I see a little chemistry working between Sakura and Seto, might make a fan fiction about that further at a later date. Tell me what you think about that date. Oh and if you were wondering Bakura will come back soon, nice little twist to it to.


End file.
